dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Territory War
Frontier System Introduction Large-scale construction system for large-scale guilds which lets players build their ultimate kingdom. With constant conflict between guilds, only the strongest of leaders will be able to create and sustain their very own empire. The Frontier System allows for guilds who are in an alliance to take control of one or more of the Baerton Islands for a limited amount of time. Benifits of owning and island include access to the islands Public Events and Warforged Insignia wage allocations. Frontier System: Basics To access the war you must first port into the island of your choice and speak to the Territory War NPC found at the islands platform or appartments while war is in progress. Once you are in the war all player houses will disapear and strongholds, crystals, and war mobs will appear. All players not in your alliance will be hostile. Taking an Island To take an island a guild must first be in an alliance. If this condition is met, your guild or alliance must take control of all five strongholds and the citadel on the island to gain points. The point meter can be found on the top of the screen and will start at 0/8000 unless defending an island you won previously last war. The time limit to take an island is 2 hours and the war will finish when either the 2 hour mark has come or an alliance has gained the full 8000 points. Defending an Island If you are defending an island won in a previous war you will automatically own and start at your citadel. Your point meter will very slowly fill up on it's own unless another alliance takes your citadel. From here you must re-take all five strongholds and reach the 8000 points to successfully secure your island under your ownership again. Crystal Gathering A couple seconds after war starts crystals will appear all over the map next to mountains and on top of them. Collecting these crystals will allow you to turn them in at the platform, a stronghold, or citadel owned by your alliance for points towards taking the island. After gathering a crystal a small buff will appear next to your character's HP bar telling you how many you're currently carrying with 101 being the max you can carry at once. Turning in 51 crystals will award you with a title and turning in 101 will award you with another title and 1000 Vanquisher Insignia's. Each crystal you turn in will reward you with 2 Vanquisher Insignia's and a small amount of tactical points. Dying will result in any crystals you're carrying to vanish. Tactical Points Tactical points are mainly gained by turning in crystals and slaying things found on the island. During the war tactical points can be used to purchase things from the ___ NPC such as tanks. When war has ended the tactical points you've collected will be automatically exchanged for Warforged Insignia's. The Altar Starting 15 minutes into war an Altar will appear in one of it's set spawn locations throughout the entire island either on mountains or the ground. The Altar's appearance is the same as a Guild Boss Altar and will usually start with 0/600 points. Each time a player prays at the Altar it will add 5 points and at 600 points the Captain of your alliance on that island will be able to summon a giant Ancient Dragon that the Captain can command to either follow, guard, or attack. If your Captain moves or is attacked during summoning the dragon it will result in failure and the dragon will be lost. If your Captain dies while they are commanding the dragon the dragon will go on a rampage attacking everything that gets close to it. If this happens other alliance members are sometimes able to talk to the dragon and give it a small amount of tactical points to take it back. You are allowed to control more than one dragon at a time and additional Altars will spawn 40 minutes past and ___. War Speculators: Fish in Troubled Water At the start of war a Public Event called War Speculators: Fish in Troubled Water will start near one of the islands apartments. The mobs for this public event have a chance to drop Ancient Porcelain Shard #2 and the boss, Foresight Speculator, has a chance to drop Ancient Porcelain Shard #1 which are items needed to obtain the dragon Guardian of Lundahl. If a mob has dropped a shard it's body will emit an orange glow but it is recommended to have a looting pet out. Getting a ranking in this Public Event from D to S will reward varying amounts of tactical points. This public event will begin each time another Altar has spawned on the island and is known to occasionaly be bugged in that no mobs will spawn. Category:Housing Category:Baerton Islands Category:PVP Category:Drathgor Islands